1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having a novel mechanism, and more particularly to a recording apparatus capable of resolving technical difficulties that have been unavoidable in the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional recording apparatus have been inevitably associated with certain limitations in compactization, high-density recording, recording quality, ease of maintenance, stability in operation, etc. For example the recording apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,519 has to be bulky because of the presence of pressurizing means, deflecting means, etc.